The Arrival of Synergy
by thenotablyinsane
Summary: TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED;The story Starts at the end of Players and Pieces, it continues through the first season and afterward. The story is based on another team, that wasn't announced; they are Team S.N.R.G, which pronounced Synergy. I don't own RWBY or the characters, other than the OC involved. hope you enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

While Ruby and the others were fighting the creatures of Grimm they encountered, Shamrock, Nick Carmine, Raven Shadows and Geir Cobalt were observing from the distance. Shamrock was sitting in a tree when he decided that they should go help the others. Shamrock jumped out of the tree and spoke "let's go". Raven responded to the sudden order with "where are we going", shamrock pointed to the Group in the distance but Raven didn't understand. Raven tried to ask again but was cut off by Geir who said "Shut up, and just follow him".

Shamrock appeared to carry a large sword that when sheathed would extend diagonally past the right side of his waist. He wore a black coat with a bright green inside and a pair of moss green pants. He also had a piece of steel that started at the center of his chest and that was guided by his sheath strap. On it was a symbol of a tattered four leaf clover. Nick's hairstyle was short spiked red hair Nick carried two short wore a red and white hoodie and a pair of light blue jeans. His accessory was a bandana that he wore over his mouth and nose. Raven was a Faunus who had shoulder length dark purple hair and carried a glaive. She wore a pair of black platforms along with a pair of pants and a skirt. The skirt would start at her knee and as it reached further left it met her belt. She also wore a loose tee-shirt. Geir had very short blue hair and a goatee and he carried a double-bladed scythe and was the only weapon on his team capable of shifting into another. He wore two large blue and white metal shoulder guards and had blue forearm and leg plate guards. His attire consisted of a silver long sleeve shirt and black pants that wrinkled up at his leg armor.

The group proceeded toward the combat through the woods and when they arrived to the fight Shamrock signaled Geir "Geir, get your gun ready, you'll be the distraction while we gun it to close range". Geir had a smirk and took a large rectangular weapon off his back. He gripped a handle in the center and spun it in a circle once to make it open to its full form… it was a double bladed scythe. Geir then pressed a button on the handle and it separated in two, he took them and put both sides of the scythes together.

This took a minute to combine successfully, when all six rotating barrels appeared out of the tip of the weapon, Geir gripped the trigger and handle on top of the weapon. Geir started marching toward the death stalker, and all the others heard the sound of the rotating barrels speeding up. Then they started firing in all their power toward the large scorpion-like being. Shamrock jumped off the pillars in a side flip and drew his blade, which was as big as him. Shamrock sliced against the tail severing it off. Then Nick charged from the front with his two short swords as Raven ran on top of the second set of pillars. She carried her glaive in her hands and prepared to strike. She used her semblance to turn invisible and reappeared beside the death stalker striking its legs in several blows.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora stood still and were confused because of the sudden appearance of the 'new' team, who were attempting to kill the death stalker that was attacking them and so far winning. Nick attacked the left claw of the creature and Shamrock attacked the right. Geir separated his weapon and returned it to its former state, only with the blades extended to form a double bladed scythe. Geir yelled out Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora "sorry but were taking your kill, it's been a while since we had some combat". There was silence and Geir ran towards the death stalker. Shortly after Geir's sentence Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora fled to a safer location. Then Shamrock looked back and saw Geir arriving to take his place. By the looks of it, the death stalker was becoming fatigued and it was his opportunity to kill it. Shamrock ran up one of the pillars and pointed his blade down hoping that it would be enough force to kill the creature. Geir noticed that the death stalker was preparing to strike Nick with its right claw. Geir rushed to the scene, rotated himself clockwise and deflected the claw with two simultaneous blows causing the death stalker to move its claw away. Geir yelled to Nick angrily "be more careful". Shamrock stabbed the death stalker on the top of its armor plates and pierced through, killing it instantaneously. Shamrock withdrew and sheathed his blade as the rest did the same.

They stood side by side as four others engaged in combat with a nevermore. The 'new' team showed little interest in the fighting other than the 'crossbow maneuver', which was intriguing to see. When the initiation was done with, it was time to announce the teams. Professor Ozpin spoke "Shamrock, Nick Carmine, Raven Shadows and Geir Cobalt". The four who were announced stepped forward and stood on the stage. Ozpin spoke again "the four of you retrieved the black knight pieces from this day forth you will be known as team S.N.R.G (synergy)". The newly announced team S.N.R.G walked off the stage and left the room going to retrieve each of their scrolls.

When they arrived to a desk they were asked by a man who was standing there "new students, what is your team name". Shamrock spoke "my team is named synergy". The man looked through files on a tablet and spoke after he found the file "ah, team S.N.R.G led by Shamrock, here are your scrolls" the man handed them a tablet that could be opened horizontally. The team went to their room it was basically empty. It had several shelves, four weapon cabinets and four beds. The team changed into their sleepwear and prepared for the next day. Nick and Raven were tired so they fell asleep immediately but Geir sat onto his bed and Shamrock was standing up in front of the large window.

Geir was looking at Shamrock and Geir spoke "it's just like old times… me, you and two random others. Let's just hope that they live longer then the last two". Shamrock kept looking out the window and without turning his head he spoke "the moon… so steady, yet it's shattered… just like my fate", Shamrock placed his hands on the windowsill and looked forward. Geir lifted his legs on his bed and lay down thinking about what Shamrock meant before falling turning to his side and falling asleep. Shamrock did the same after a few minutes more.

After a good night's rest Shamrock awakened and heard laughter but across from him was Geir who glanced above him for a split second and glanced back. He heard a gasp and by reflex. Shamrock forced his hand up and out of the covers. Shamrock's hand hit and covered Nick's face. He pushed him back and spoke "don't do that again or I'll kill you". Nick thought Shamrock was joking so he laughed at his 'joke' and Shamrock spoke again "you do know that I'm serious right". Silence fell across room and Geir looked into a schedule book to see when they had classes. Geir spoke "First class is 9:00 right now it's 7:00".

Raven asked Shamrock a question "so what do we do now". Shamrock answered "we will prepare for classes. It's that simple", the four changed into their uniforms and prepared for class. They gathered a series of papers for notes and a clipboard each. By the time they had finished it was about 8:25 and they left for classes. They passed a room labeled RWBY and across from it a room labeled JNPR. In the room labeled RWBY there were the four girls they saw doing the crossbow maneuver. The girls were cleaning and decorating their room at least that's what it looked like. Team S.N.R.G continued to the class and when they arrived proceeded to the back of the class and they prepared for the class that would begin soon.

The teacher stood in the center of class and looked at a watch, waiting for someone or something. Teams RWBY and JNPR entered the room and sat in the first two rows of seats. The teacher spoke "good day students my name is Professor Port and today we'll be…" the rest of the sentence was cut off by Nick who was flirting with some girls. Shamrock shot Nick a death glare and spoke "Carmine, get your ass back in this seat and take notes", Nick kept on talking with the girls and this made Shamrock angrier than before. He stood up, took Nick by the collar of his uniform and dragged him across the room. He sat Nick in a chair and he sat in his own chair. Shamrock continued his death stare and then continued writing his notes.

Raven asked Geir a question "hey Geir, does Shamrock ever take off his hat". Geir spoke without even looking at Raven "No, he never takes off his hat, never in the nine years that I knew him did I ever see him take off that hat", Raven asked another question "so, if I walked up to him and took his hat he would take it back right away". Geir rolled his eyes and answered "if you even touched his hat he'd get protective. I'm getting the feeling that you like to ask questions… now shut up and take notes".

Class was not as interesting as S.N.R.G thought it would be. When the end of the class was upon them Shamrock asked a question to Geir "Geir, who are the members of team RWBY", Geir looked over to the front of class and noticed one of the members fighting a Boarbatusk. Geir also noticed the other three sitting in the desks and he spoke "the one in white is Weiss Schnee, followed by Red who is Ruby Rose, Yellow who is Yang Xiao Long and black who is Blake Belladonna, why did you need to know". Shamrock looked up from his paper looked, toward the front and spoke "that's who I thought they were and I asked because I have a feeling that we're going see more of them".


	2. Chapter 2

Soon after the boarbatusk was defeated by Weiss the class was dismissed and Weiss stormed out of the class causing Ruby to follow. Jaune spoke to himself "gee what's her problem"; Geir and Shamrock followed Ruby from a distance and observed the scene of Ruby confronting Weiss. Soon after Ozpin walked and stood behind Ruby listening to the conversation and soon after, Weiss continued her little outburst down the hallway. Ozpin stated that the conversation didn't go well and Ruby asked if he really made a mistake.

Geir and Shamrock lost interest and began to walk to their room. Geir spoke "well that was a waste of time". Shamrock responded "I agree we should use our time for training instead of observing the other teams. However I noticed that some of the RWBY team members don't get along". The two continued and walked took a left turn and eventually found their way to their room. They opened the door and walked in to see that Raven and Nick were not there but instead there was a note which read 'Gone out for a few hours, Nick and Raven'. Geir spoke "well if they don't get back here in time for the next class. They'll be in trouble". Shamrock sighed and took out his scroll. He sent a voice message to the other two, he said "Nick and Raven you have one hour before you are late for the next class. I would suggest the two of you to return here".

After the classes of that day were over, it was getting dark and the two weren't back yet this made Shamrock angry. Shamrock and Geir heard familiar laughter coming from the hallway and they stood up. Raven and Nick entered the room; they saw Shamrock with an enraged expression. Shamrock threw his fist at Nick, hitting him and nearly knocking him out. Shamrock spoke "don't ever go anywhere unless the classes are over, you both missed three classes today".

Nick stood back up and spoke "so… it's just schooling. It's not like we missed something major". Shamrock become angrier and said "don't make me hit you again, you two came here to become a hunter and a huntress… so start acting like you want to become one". Nick mocked Shamrock and in return Shamrock tried to hit him again. He was stopped by Geir who extended his arm and said "don't it's what he wants". Shamrock backed off and spoke "if you try anything next time, I will not hesitate to kill you".

Shamrock asked a question to Geir "you're not my parent so why are you interfering now", Geir answered "you're right it's not my place to stop you from putting that idiot in his place, but if you did you'd get expelled and secondly we need four people for our team. He was the person we were stuck with". Shamrock looked upset but he sighed and said "you're right I'll hold some of the anger back until we graduate. After that you better not interfere", Geir nodded and said "after we're grads you can beat him as much as you want". Nick became concerned for his safety and hoped the day of graduation wouldn't come. But he knew the day would come eventually".

Nick blew off the thought of being beaten to a pulp and replaced it with calm thoughts of sleep. Raven had already fallen asleep and Geir and Shamrock went out for a while to calm things down. Nick sat on his bed and eventually lay into it.

Geir and Shamrock were walking by a dust shop when they noticed armed men inside along with a man wearing a bowler hat and a large white coat. Shamrock and Geir decided to investigate, Shamrock spoke upon entry "what's going on here" one of the armed people turned around, pointed a gun at them and spoke "go in the corner if you don't want to get hurt" Shamrock smirked and unsheathed his sword. He used the blunt edge to knock one of them across the room. Since there were five of them, (not including the bowler hat guy) the other four charged with swords and guns to take out Geir and Shamrock. The bowler hat guy snuck away with the stolen merchandise while the two were being attacked.

When Geir and Shamrock dealt with the four mercenaries they noticed that the bowler hat guy was gone. They entered the store and saw the store owner on the ground. Geir helped him up and asked him the following question "sorry we couldn't stop him from getting away but who were those people" the shop owner answered "that was Roman Torchwick and his hired goons. It's okay at least you tried to stop him". Geir looked sorry for the man but he knew there was nothing else he could do. The man asked Geir "so I'm guessing you two are from Beacon Academy, correct", Geir answered "yes, we are new students; we only got in this year".

The shop owner spoke "well, I believe you two should get going before the police arrive". Shamrock and Geir walked toward the doorway and Geir repeated himself "I'm sorry we couldn't catch him maybe we'll be luckier next time". The shop owner nodded and they left. Geir spoke after they started their walk back to the academy "poor guy, he probably lost most of the dust he owned". Shamrock spoke afterwards "well, hopefully the authorities catch that Roman Torchwick or whatever his name is, Sounds like he's been causing more trouble than Vale needs". Geir spoke "yeah it's bad enough that the White Fang has been causing trouble… now we have more to deal with". Shamrock responded "it's not our problem yet but I have a feeling that it soon will be".

After they had returned to the academy they were stopped by one of the teachers who asked them what they were doing out so late. Geir responded "we were stopped by a group of thugs who were led by a man named Roman Torchwick… they were robbing a dust shop" the teacher responded "oh that's terrible… I'm guessing you didn't catch him". Geir answered "no, we didn't catch him, but someday someone will and he'll be sent to prison". The teacher let them continue to their room and they accidentally woke up Raven, who yelled at them but fell back asleep shortly after she was finished. They prepared for sleep and didn't wake up until the following sunrise.


	3. Chapter 3

When the rest of the team woke up they heard the sound of a blade being sharpened. Geir jumped up and out of his bed. Noticing that Shamrock was touching the sharpened edge of his sword and when he took his finger off it was bleeding. Raven spoke "hey, why do you use your fingers to check the sharpness of your sword" Shamrock responded "because it's the closest thing to the flesh of the creatures of grimm". Nick whispered something about Shamrock to Raven. Shamrock responded by pointing his two meter sword in the direction of Nick. the tips of Shamrock's long green hair could be seen out of the shadows of the hat he wore. In under the hat where shamrock's left eye was, there was a glowing maroon circle. The glowing maroon circle was hollow, and was the shape of the iris of an eye. The glow slowly faded and Shamrock spoke "you're lucky I didn't lose my temper, stay silent and don't mock me for the rest of this day". Nick wasn't so terrified in his entire life; he knew if he even mentioned Shamrock to anybody he wouldn't make it through the next night.

Three days later Nick still hadn't picked on Shamrock because of the terrifying glow in Shamrock's left eye. Nick couldn't get the image of the blade pointed at him and that terrifying glow out of his thoughts. Raven approached him and asked "Nick you've been acting strange since Shamrock pointed his sword at you". Nick responded "it's nothing… really. Raven crossed her arms and said "Nick" Nick sighed "I'm terrified of that Shamrock fellow, he's violent. If I even say anything about him he'll probably kill me on the spot".

Raven uncrossed her arms and said "I think you're over exaggerating". Nick responded in a whisper "I knew that you wouldn't understand" but by the time Nick said that, Raven had already left the room. Nick yelled out "hey don't leave me here", he then followed Raven out of the room. About ten minutes later Geir returned to the dorm and opened his closet and retrieved a vial of some strange black powder. Geir thought to himself as he put the vial in his pocket "I keep forgetting this stuff although I know that I need it". he started whistling as he walked out of the room. Geir heard some girl behind him speak in a young voice "hey" he turned around when he didn't know who the person was talking to. He noticed it was Ruby and said "uh… hello" Ruby spoke trying to start a conversation "I like your weapon". Geir responded more enthusiastically because someone was taking interest in his creation "oh really", Ruby asked "yeah, it looks cool, what is it". Then Geir's expression changed from a common straight face to a half-smile as he said "it's just something I threw together". Ruby asked "so are you gonna tell me what it is", Geir spoke "yeah… it's a dual scythe… I haven't had much practice with it though, I use the medium-ranged assault cannon more often when it comes to the creatures of Grimm". As soon as Geir finished speaking, Ruby said "a scythe, what can you tell me about the assault cannon… I have a real interest with weapons". Geir spoke in relief "ah finally, someone who can get along with" after a deep breath he continued "it would be best if I let you see it". Geir removed the large box like weapon off his back and gripped the center. He then extended his arm outward and brought it to a speedy halt; the weapon opened up. As dual scythe exposed itself he pressed the same button and the connected handles slid apart. He then held the sides and pushed them together. The scythe made several mechanical sounds as it fully transformed into a devastating weapon. Ruby spoke "so this is the assault cannon. It seems to take a smaller bullet cartridge, and has a custom grip on the side to act as support for its weight." Ruby expected the weapon further until she had completely understood its construct. Then Geir spoke "I see you find it interesting to look at. Well I found it fun to make… ah the joy of creating such weapons is truly pleasing", Geir faded off into the thought of his creation.

Ruby looked up and then asked "so you created your weapon like me, I'm happy I'm not the only scythe wielder in the school". Suddenly Shamrock's voice could be heard from behind Geir, he asked "having fun". Then Geir took apart his weapon and sheathed it behind his back when he turned around to greet his comrade. Shamrock felt like causing a bit of trouble and said "ah, so I see you've found a lady friend Geir". "Geir spoke "no… it's not like that… friend would be the more appropriate name, we share the same interest for weapons that's all". Shamrock responded to the slightly defensive Geir "hey, you can calm down I was only messing with you". Geir spoke to Ruby "well I guess I'll catch you later, Ruby". Geir and Shamrock walked through the hallways and Geir spoke "ha, ha… not funny" Shamrock spoke "hey cheer up, I could have said worse". Geir glared at him for a second before spotting Nick and Raven who were walking towards them but then, after they were spotted the two turned a corner and ran away.

Geir spoke as he turned his head to glance at Shamrock "what was their…" the reason for the sudden stop was because the sound of cracking knuckles and demonic grin Shamrock was giving.


	4. Chapter 4

Several days later Nick had returned to his 'usual' self and started to annoy people again. He had received many glares from Shamrock but Shamrock gave himself some patience and leniency toward the behavior that Nick was displaying. Geir was walking toward the exit and thought he'd spot Ruby somewhere. He remembered that she and two of her team members had left earlier that morning; since he saw them out the window walking off campus.

Geir walked on, after he was in town, he spotted some strange things going on. There were several people dressed strangely and they wore masks that were all in alleyways; one of them was back on to Geir and could glimpse a red symbol of an animal head and it had three claw marks going through it. Geir realized it was the white fang and wanted to evade their attention; so he searched for a ladder heading up to a roof.

After he spotted one he crouched and walked across the road to where it was. Geir was surprised that there were no people or vehicles on the roads. After he reached the ladder, he began to climb it and when he reached the top he; started jumping the roofs. He saw some bullheads flying over him towards the docks so he began to follow them. When he reached the docks, he stood on the edge of the building and noticed that on a roof opposite to him there were two people. One being Blake Belladonna, and the other a faunus that Geir didn't recognize. He watched as Blake jumped off a roof and began to confront the man he had seen a few days ago… that Roman Torchwick fellow.

Geir was alone so being spotted would be stupid. He waited to see if he would be needed. He watched the fight and then saw that Blake was down. Geir stood up and jumped off the roof, when he turned a corner he saw that the other faunus had already started his attack. Geir watched the duo until he heard Ruby's voice; he turned and saw that he was still undetected. He saw Ruby turn and then she was shot by a blast from Torchwick's weapon. He looked as another person emerged from the same roof as Ruby did. She even started fighting; she had several swords, which strangely floated. She took down three bullheads and Geir ran around the canisters when he saw that Torchwick was trying to flee. After realizing he wouldn't make it in time Geir wanted to try something immediately he reached over his back and took his dual scythe out. He reversed the blades so the blades pointed out in a circular shape and started spinning around in a circle. He let go, throwing it at one of the engines. Geir thought to himself "now it should return if it cuts through completely… well at least I hope so, I angled the blades so that it SHOULD return". And as Geir watched, the blades severed one of the engines off and Torchwick turned to see Geir running towards him… but Geir reached up and the scythe landed in Geir's hands. Torchwick was angry and pointed the cane at Geir and fired. Geir started glowing a light blue color and he evaded in a matter of a second. Torchwick fired again and geir dodged again. He kept firing until Geir was about five meters from him.

Geir stood still and spoke "come without a fight". Roman Torchwick waited and a Bullhead flew above and he hooked his cane in the door way and swung inside before it flew away. Geir sighed and said "I thought I had him, oh well, I guess next time". He turned around and pressed a button on the handle to return his scythe to its sheathed state. He hooked it on his back and walked towards Ruby and the others.

Geir raised himself to a sitting position; he rubbed his eyes and asked himself what happened the night before. He remembered the conflict with Torchwick but as he tried to remember further information it was like his memory was blank. He looked to his surroundings for clues and saw that he was sitting up in front of the room he stayed in. he wondered why and realized that it must have been early because there was no one walking around the halls. He hesitated to stand but eventually stood up and entered the dorm room.

He saw that Shamrock was sitting on the windowsill with one leg against the wall across from him. Shamrock glanced at him and waved for him to come over. Geir approached and was asked "why were you gone so long" by Shamrock. Geir asked responsively "when were you ever so worried". Shamrock spoke "I have rights to ask you questions as a team leader". Geir spoke "yeah and you still don't sleep, so how does that make you better than me" Shamrock yelled at Geir "damn it, don't over exaggerate, I sleep, just on the minimal" Geir and Shamrock remembered their teammates were sleeping and Geir looked at them with a startled expression. They saw that the two of them were asleep and Geir spoke "hey, Shamrock…" Shamrock responded "what" Geir answered "do you feel like being annoying to the happy sleepers". Shamrock smirked devilishly and nodded. Geir spoke "do you remember that when I activate my semblance near your sword it vibrates and makes noise". Shamrock nodded and Geir signaled him to bring it over. Shamrock placed it on top of Nick's bunk and held it steady so it wouldn't fall off. Geir used his semblance and the sword resonated and also caused Nick to shake up and down violently. Nick woke up and fell off the bed. He got caught between the bed and the wall and couldn't stand up. Shamrock lifted the sword and spoke "that's payback for all the shit you pulled".


End file.
